sonicfancharfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinky the hedgehog
Owner: Papiocutie (YouTube) Pinky the hedgehog is a female pink hedgehog who is about as fast as Sonic the hedgehog.She fights evil all the time and yet sometimes get's kidnapped.She is part of team pink along side with Tara and Lily.She has a stalker too Jazz the hedgehog. Appearance She has a dark pink pony tail,And some gloves,She has glasses small ones,She wears a dark pink short sleved jacket a red waste band a orange skirt with long black pants underneath and purple shoes. About Name: Pinky the Hedgehog Nickname(s): Pink brute(by nightmare,mora,sometimes orange) Gender: Female Species: Hedgehog Age: 14 Likes: sports,Hanging out with her friends,adventures,fighting evil,pizza,pink Dislikes: Getting kidnapped,Evil,Losing to battles,Being bored, Voice Actor: Fionna the human(adventure time) Theme: Pinkie Pie-Smile Smile Simle song [1] Classic PinkyEdit Will be redeigned RelativesEdit Pinky has many friends, but her best friends are Lily and Sonic. Lily the wolf,Tara the echidna,Alice the hedgehog,Chum the chipmuck,Orange the cat,Katey the armadillo,Violet the chameleon,Fire Coat the unicorn,Alex the monkey,Jade the lion(sometimes)Nina the snow leopard, Love interest: no one really Stalker: Jazz the hedgehog Neutral: Jade the lion(sometimes) Rivals: Mora the swallow,Nightmare the pony,Death the chameleon Family: Marla(Mom)Paul(dad)Angel(older sis)Robby(little bro)Shadow(brother-in-law) Backstory Pinky was born on the west side of Mobius in a small kingdom called hedgehogotropolis. She promissed she would help people with her speed when she became 13. She had a dream of exploring Mobius, but the people of her kingdom say that's too dangerous. But, on a day, the king sended Pinky to explore the rest of Mobius. Her mother cried worried that Pinky would not return back. But some later, Pinky starts her quest to explore the rest of Mobius. After leaving the kingdom, she saw a wolf being chased by a gang of lions. Pinky jumped in and fought the lions. The wolf thanked her for saving her. Pinky asked who the wolf was and why she was chased by lions. The wolf told her that her name is Lily and that her mom, dad and bother died because of a sickess 5 years ago. Lily was looking for someone to take care of her. Now, when Lily saw Pinky, she asked her if she could care of her. Pinky thought about Lily's future if she would say no; she would have no home. So Pinky told Lily she could care for her. Pinky told Lily about her past; about hedgehogotropolis, her family and her dream. Lily acctually didn't understand much of it. After that, Lily told Pinky about a hero named Sonic the Hedgehog, who saves Mobius from the evil Dr. Eggman. Lily also said that Sonic is the fastest thing alive. Pinky was surpized that she wasn't the only very fast thing alive. Pinky asked Lily where he lives; Pinky wanted to meet Sonic. Lily said that he lived in Mobotropolis. Later, Pinky and Lily became a spy of Eggman. Like his robot's, they reported news to Eggman. After Eggman discovered Pinky and Lily where spy's, they escaped. Eggman told Metal Sonic to go capture them. Metal Sonic found Pinky and Lily, he wanted to attack them. Pinky told Lily to go to a safe place. Lily escaped to some bushes. Pinky defeated Metal Sonic; but Metal Sonic exploded after that. Pinky ran as fast as she could to the bushes where Lily hid. Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles heared the explosion. Sonic went to find out what was going on. Pinky saw that something blue was running to her and she walked to it. Pinky and Sonic where suprized that they met each other, just like Tails, Knuckles and Amy. Sonic asked who Pinky and Lily were. Pinky told Sonic that they were Pinky the hedgehog and Lily the Wolf, and that Pinky took care of Lily. Also she told Sonic they are going to explore Mobius. Sonic grabbed Pinky's arm and told her that they are going with them. Knuckles told Sonic that he doesn't trust Pinky and Lily and that they could work for Eggman, but Sonic insisted Pinky and Lily would come with them. Meanwhile Tails told about his adventures with Sonic. Then Pinky and Lily told their story. The next morning when Pinky and Lily where taking a walk, Lily told pinky that she had the feeling that somebody watched them. Pinky told her that she had the same feeling. It was the Chaotix, and they where spying on them; The Chaotix also thought they where working for Eggman. Then Vector, Charmy, Espio and Mighty jumped out of the bushes. Vector picked up Lily and held her, but Pinky kicks Vector. Sonic and Tails came to see what was going on. Pinky told Sonic that a Crocodile, a Bee, a Charmeleon and an Armadillo jumped out of the bushes. Sonic told that was Team Chaotix. Team Chaotix later apologized to the girls. Espio told them that their home was destroyed by one of Eggmans robot's. Then he asked if they could stay. Sonic let them stay. Later, Pinky was baking cookies. Then she saw espio doing Ninja moves. Pinky went to him and asked what he was doing. Espio replied that he was practicing fighting; just in case they would run into a battle. Pinky started to like him, because she thought he was brave, nice and very cute. Meanwhile, Lily and Tails were playing a game, untill they were both kidnapped by Eggmans robots. Sonic desides to go rescue them. Pinky said that she'll come with him and defeat Eggman and save Tails and Lily. Sonic said that she was a hero, and he asked Pinky she could join The Freedom Fighter, and Pinky said yes. Pinky the hedgehog1.png Pinky-Panty.png|Pinky dressed as Panty(from PSG) rider_profile_sheet_base_by_indeahsunn-d3jef81 (1).jpg|Pinky's bio (Based used) pinky the hedgehog.png|Pinky's 2nd design(April 2012) 816445.jpg|Older Pinky (Drawn in Dec 2011) Category:Rabbit Category:Bird Category:Swallow Category:Bovidae Category:Canidae Category:Equidae Category:Felidae Category:Fish Category:Bug Category:Aardvark Category:Albatross Category:Alligator Category:Alpaca Category:Buffalo Category:Wolf Category:Ant Category:Lemur Category:Anteater Category:Cat Category:Dog Category:Cow Category:Hedgehog Category:Fox Category:Bat Category:Human Category:Bear Category:Hawk Category:Jay Category:Lion Category:Cheetah Category:Leopard Category:Squrriel Category:Raccoon Category:Monkey Category:Ape Category:Armadillo Category:Bee Category:Chameleon Category:Echidna Category:Pig Category:Camel Category:Coyote Category:Deer Category:Donkey Category:Falcon Category:Seal Category:Elephant Category:Hyena Category:Iguana Category:Horse Category:Unicorn Category:Moose Category:Mouse Category:Owl Category:Llama Category:Kangaroo Category:Otter Category:Pony Category:Rat Category:Porcupine Category:Raven Category:Panda Category:Sheep Category:Snake Category:Weasel Category:Female Category:Protagonist